1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for fixing a connector for an airbag module, and more particularly to an apparatus for fixing a connector for an airbag module that is capable of directly fixing the connector to a connector bracket.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, an airbag module generally comprises: an airbag housing 4 mounted to an instrument panel for accommodating an airbag 2; a can housing 8 attached to the airbag housing 4, the can housing 8 having a mounting bracket 6, which is fixed to a cowl cross member by means of bolts, provided at the outside thereof; an inflator 10 inserted in the can housing 8 for supplying a high-pressure gas to the airbag 2 when an electric current is applied so that the airbag 2 is expanded; and an impact sensor for sensing a collision of a car so that the electric current is applied to the inflator.
To the can housing 8 is fixed a connector 10 for supplying the electric current to the inflator 9.
As shown in FIGS. 1 to 3, a conventional apparatus for fixing a connector comprises: a connector bracket 20 formed integrally with the mounting bracket 6 and having an insertion hole 21 formed at one side thereof; a connector holder 30 inserted in the insertion hole 21 of the connector bracket 20; and a clip 40 formed at the connector 10 for coupling the connector 10 with the connector holder 30.
The connector bracket 20 comprises: a supporting part 22 connected to the mounting bracket 6 for supporting the connector 10; and a coupling part 23 upwardly and vertically extended from the supporting part 22. The insertion hole 21 is formed in the coupling part 23 of the connector bracket 20.
The connector holder 30 comprises: a partition wall 34 having an insertion protrusion formed at the one side thereof, which is inserted in the insertion hole 21 of the connector bracket 20; a first hook 35 flexibly formed at the insertion protrusion 32 in such a manner that the first hook 35 is engaged in the insertion hole 21 of the connector bracket 20; upper and lower linking members 37 and 38 each formed at the other side of the partition wall 34 in such a manner that the upper and lower linking members 37 and 38 are engaged in the clip 40, the upper and lower linking members 37 and 38 having second hooks 36 formed at the right ends thereof, respectively, in such a manner that the second hooks 36 of the upper and lower linking members 37 and 38 are protruded toward the partition wall 34; and a bridge 39 for connecting the upper and lower linking members 37 and 38.
The clip 40 comprises: a main body 42 having an insertion opening 41 formed therethrough in such a manner that the insertion opening is opened in the right and left directions, the upper and lower linking members 37 and 38 being engaged in the main body 42 through the insertion opening 41; and a hook 44 formed at the main body 42 in such a manner that the hook 44 is protruded toward the insertion opening 41 of main body 42, the hook 44 being engaged with the bridge 39 of the connector holder 30. The main body 42 of the clip 40 is provided at the right end thereof with a cutout part 46, with which the second hooks 36 of the connector holder 30 are engaged.
The assembly operation of the conventional connector with the above-stated construction will now be described.
The assembly of the connector 10 and the connector holder 30 is as follows: the upper and lower linking members 37 and 38 of the connector holder 30 are inserted into the insertion opening 41 of the clip 40 so that the clip 40 is engaged with the connector holder 30.
At the time when the clip 40 is completely engaged with the connector holder 30, the hook 44 of the clip 40 is engaged with the bridge 39 of the connector holder 30. At the same time, the second hooks 36 of the connector holder 30 are engaged with the cutout part 46 of the clip 40 so that the clip and the connector holder 30 are not disengaged from each other. In this way, the connector 10 is coupled with the connector holder 30 by means of the clip 40.
The assembly of the connector holder 30 and the connector bracket 20 is as follows: when the insertion protrusion 32 of the connector holder 30 is inserted into the insertion hole 21 of the connector bracket 20, the first hook 35 of the connector holder 30 is engaged with the connector bracket 20. In this way, the connector holder 30 is coupled with the connector bracket 20.
As described above, the connecter bracket 20 and the connector holder 30 are coupled with each other, and the connector holder 30 and the clip 40 are coupled with each other. Consequently, the connector 10 is securely fixed to the airbag module.
In the conventional apparatus for fixing the connector, however, the connector 10 is fixed to the airbag module by means of the clip 40, the connector holder 30, and the connector bracket 20. As a result, numerous parts for fixing the connector are required. Furthermore, the assembly operation is complicated, and thus the cost of assembly the connector is very high.
In addition, the hook 46 of the clip 40, the first and second hooks 35 and 36 of the connector holder 30 must be flexible. Consequently, it is required that the connector 10, the clip 40, and the connector holder 30 be made of plastic materials. In this case, however, the respective coupled parts may be easily broken, and the respective coupled parts may be loosened or plastically deformed. Consequently, the connector 10 is not securely and reliably assembled, and thus the connector 10 is affected by vibration.